rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2 Opening
The RWBY Volume 2 Opening is a short animation sequence originally released at PAX East 2014, and was then released on Crunchyroll on May 22nd, 2014. It follows the same pattern as the Volume 1 Opening, and airs at the start of each episode of Volume 2. The song played throughout is "Time to Say Goodbye", written by Jeff Williams and performed by Casey Lee Williams. Unlike Volume 1, which had an extended, and subsequently cut down opening, Volume 2 featured a single variant of the opening, which was played in all the episodes. Scenes *The camera closes in on Beacon Academy as rose petals gently fall from the sky. A pair of silver eyes open and look forth. *In the school courtyard, Ruby Rose stands alone, her eyes closed and head faced down; her red cape and rose-petal aura flutters in the wind. Suddenly, she is not alone: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are in similar stances, manifesting their own auras: snowflakes, shadows and embers respectively as white flames consume the buildings. Ruby finally looks up into a sky with an inverted color scheme: black moon, white sky. The four girls look on as Beacon dissolves into nothingness. *The white oblivion turns to night, and from the full moon falls Ruby, descending towards the planet through layers of clouds. She quickly gets her bearings and spreads her limbs to slow down, petals spiraling around her. *Upon her maneuver, giant black gears rain from the heavens and form into a large clockwork window at the Tower of Beacon, where Ozpin stands with The Long Memory. *A flurry of autumn leaves summons Pyrrha Nikos overlooking Beacon, in a familiar stance with her head bowed and eyes closed until a gloved hand clasps her shoulder. She turns and smiles at her leader, Jaune Arc, as the rest of Team JNPR, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, are right there beside her. *In a hallway of Beacon's library, the members of Team CRDL - Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush and Sky Lark - stand in defiance. *On the street of a deconstructed town at sunset, monkey Faunus Sun Wukong and the rest of Team SSSN - Scarlet David, a red-haired youth in casual white clothes; Sage Ayana, a dark-skinned, green-haired boy wearing a white robe; and Neptune Vasilias, another male with blue hair and dressed in a red uniform resting a gun on his shoulder - stand ready for action. *Out and about on the streets of Vale, the members of Team CFVY - Coco Adel, a brunette girl with glasses, a purse, and a gold outfit; Fox Alistair, a dark-skinned boy with bladed gauntlets as red as his shirt and hair; the Beacon rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina in her new brown battle gear and Yatsuhashi Daichi, a tall, tanned young man wearing a green tunic with a large sword at his back - stride toward their destination. *At the middle of a bridge in a white, futuristic area, James Ironwood and his men - two Atlas Soldiers, four Atlesian-Knight-200s, a dark-haired boy and shorter brunette girl dressed in gray and the colorful, nervous-looking Penny Polendina - stand at attention. *Before the gates of Beacon, the school's professors - Headmaster Ozpin with cane still in hand, Glynda Goodwitch to his right, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port to the left - stand for their students. *A smiling Cinder Fall, no longer hidden in shadow, is joined in her walk through a burning city by Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and the familiar faces of club owner Junior Xiong and his associates, the Malachite twins Miltia and Melanie Malachite. *The flames of a jump cut show a snowy Cliffside Forest featuring many species of Grimm, from Beowolves to Ursai and even Death Stalkers until their numbers become a blur. *Ruby is still falling through the air, but when she looks to her sides, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are right there descending at the same speed, joined immediately by a multitude of other characters. They streak towards the city of Vale until Ruby lands in a crouch that decimates the stone beneath her, followed quickly by her teammates of RWBY, three members of JNPR, and more. Pyrrha is the last to land, dust from the impact blacking out the screen. *Suddenly, Pyrrha, now dressed in monochrome armor, is fighting one on four against CRDL, each surrounded by a color over their entire bodies, in a white amphitheater. She deflects the attack with Hallshott from Dove with her own blade Miló before transforming it into her rifle proceeding to shoot him, then quickly transforms her rifle into the blade to knock away the green Russel before Shortwings can reach her. She defends herself with the shield Akoúo̱ from Feather's Edge from Sky while clashing against The Executioner of Cardin with her sword, but quickly shoves Lark away and slashes her weapon against the losing team's leader. *Cinder looks up from her repose with flames burning up her neck and in her right eye as she stares at the giant winged airships ascending from the castle she is perched on and slowly flying into the night. *Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang charge with weapons drawn down the lane of Beacon towards the amphitheater and the group of villains at its foot awaiting their attack. Mercury leaps forward, knocking Talaria against the flare of Yang's Ember Celica when... *The perspective changes to Weiss, who narrowly dodges Thief's Respite in a dark room, deflecting each of her foe's strikes with Myrtenaster... *And Blake, wielding both parts of her Gambol Shroud, is then shown fighting against Roman and Melodic Cudgel in the middle of Vale, whipping their weapons around as they attack... *Before the transitions end with Ruby at the front of Beacon, swinging Crescent Rose against the weaponless Cinder and jumping back to avoid the blaze from her opponent's hands, only to charge again. *As she runs through the columns, Ruby's image shifts to Weiss, then Blake and lands on Yang until she punches forward, Blake coming out of the blonde with blades slicing, Weiss jumping out from the Faunus to raise her rapier, and their leader emerging last to slash once more with her sniper-scythe until the camera zooms in on her silver eye and the title of the show is seen. Video Category:Volume 2 Category:Openings